New Beginnings New Blood
by Shaz247
Summary: Set after Underworld 2, but Marcus and William survive and plan to rule all Lycans, Vampires and Hybrids; but did not count on the remaining Sweepers, and Some strange Beasts... read to find out.- PLEASE REVIEW .
1. Prologue

Intro

Disclaimer

I do not own "Underworld," "Underworld: Evolution", or "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans". It belongs to Len Wiseman, Dannny … and Kevin …, And Lakeshore Pictures, etc.

No money and/or profit were made in writing this story.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"The Sons of Corvinus. One bitten by bat, one by a wolf; one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It is a ridiculous legend. Nothing more.

VICTOR , VAMPIRE ELDER

"It is not the strongest species that survive, nor the most intelligent, but rather the ones that are most responsive or adaptable to change."

CHARLES DARWIN

"For years, we have been cleaning up after these Vampires and Lycans. And although that now our great leader and First Immortal is no more; our work is far from over. Nature it seems, has a way of creating or restoring balance. For we, the Elite and last of the Sweepers, have a terrible secret of our own."

SEBASTIAN, CAMMANDER AND CHIEF, SWEEPER SPECIAL OPERATIONS.


	2. Chapter 1 : Stefan

Chapter 1

**RURAL HUNGARY, MODERN DAY**

The ringing of the phone brings him from his light slumber a good hour before the alarm is supposed to go off. Within seconds, he is fully awake and alert. "Hello?" he says, half expecting to hear the Commander's voice.

"Stefan, it's me." Stefan frowns, "Andrei? Is that you?" He hardly recognised his old mentor's voice. "Why you calling me at this hour? Is everything ok?

Silence.

"Andrei?"

"Stefan, listen carefully, there is not much time; I am not going to make it. They ripped the place apart, they already killed Klara. I just wanted to warn you; and warn the Commander. Tell him that they looking for the legacy left behind by Alexander Corvinus. Tell him that they are 'Wolves'.

"Andrei, you mean Lycans, right?"

"Promise me Stefan that you will not come, Promise me! Please do not come with the clean-up team, ok? Please. Good bye, Stefan."

"Wait! Andrei? Andrei!" Click…

He stared at the receiver. Just like that, over in one click? Wasting no time, he dialled Headquarters, albeit just the temporary Headquarters. The call was answered within three rings. "Its Stefan, give me speak the Commander, please."

Just the shortest of pauses… "Yes Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Sir, its Andrei. He just called. They were attacked. They took Klara. He said 'Good bye'. Stefan said. "And Sir he said the something strange, he said they are 'Wolves'."

Silence… "Sir?"

"Meet us there. Behind the hill, the fork in the road by the old dirt road. One hour." The Commander's voice was cold and businesslike as usual.

Swiftly, he got dressed in the midnight blue uniform that hung loosely on his lank, skinny frame. The uniform was so characteristic of the Sweepers; it brought out the colour of his steely blue eyes. On the buttons, ancient sigils were engraved; the meaning and significance only known to the Sweepers. They were more than just mercenaries and soldiers. They were family. And nobody messed with his family! Some came from very questionable backgrounds, others just victims in this war, the war between Lycans and Vampires. "I'm sorry, Andrei," he said in a half-whisper, combing his crew-cut, ash-blond hair, "but an order is an order. No-one, disobeys the Commander." He grabbed the SUV's keys from the cabinet and looked at his watch. "Thirty-seven minutes till rendezvous time." As he past the mirror, he did not seem to notice the gaunt, pale semblance that looked much older than his mere twenty years.

He drove in silence, trying to keep calm; tears threatening to roll down his open face. As he made his way to the farm that belonged to Andrei and his wife Klara, he realised that he was absolutely too tense. The dirt road where he was to meet the squad was situated to the north coming from between two hills towards the farmhouse.

Coming around the hill, he saw that two other SUVs were already parked to the side of the road where it takes the bend. The imposing figure of the Commander stood staring towards the lodgings. Commander Sebastian stood a muscular 6 foot 5, wearing a double-breasted, military style, long coat and buckled boots. His hair was short, black and greying at the temples. His granite face gave nothing of his emotions or his plans.

"Karl, take two men and do some scouting." Karl moved like lightning as if he was very late for an important appointment. Within a few minutes, three men dashed across the moonlight countryside. Another few minutes and the radio crackled, "All seems to be clear." Sebastian moved with grace and speed, "Stefan, you with me. Ben, Kyle and Nikolai, you come in five minutes later. And please, keep your eyes open and nose to the ground. According to Andrei's call to Stefan, there are Wolves out there, we might not see them, but they there. I can feel them. Lets hope that they will leave and we can settle this another day. Our first priority is to find Andrei and his family." The men were quiet. Sebastian was not one for many words and that was a real mouthful for him.

Stefan thought back to the last call from Andrei. He did not know what to expect. The call was too short and unexpected. Why did Andrei call him and not Sebastian? Why, was he not supposed to be here? Too many questions went through his mind as followed Sebastian to the house.

There was not a sound coming from the house. No light, no movement. The scouts ran as fast as they could, guns drawn at their hips. Sebastian looked to where they disappeared to; He reloaded his gun; Stefan doing the same behind him. "What is the plan, Sir?" he asked Sebastian as they hid behind the old farming implements. "We need to find out what happened to Andrei and Klara. If the Wolves really came for him, we have a serious problem."

"I am sorry Sir, but I am not sure what is meant by the term 'Wolves'." Sebastian turned towards Stefan. His light grey eyes fixed on him. Could it really be that Andrei taught this boy nothing? He was an excellent soldier. Fast, brave, reliable and a good warrior, but the lack of knowledge could get him killed. After a long pause, Sebastian finally started, "Stefan, I am not realy sure what he meant, but I think he meant the Wolves, the original Werewolves, the ones created by William Corvinus. The ones, before Lucian turned others into Lycans."

"But Sir, those ones were hunted to near extinction!" Stefan exclaimed. "That is what we all we led to believe, but recent activity suggests that not only did they survive, but they have also evolved."

"And they attacked Andrei, why?"

"That is what we all would like to know. We will talk about this later, in the debriefing. Right now we need to find Andrei and Klara first, and then need to get out of here fast." A note of concern crept into Sebastian's voice. Something that was so unlike the Commander, Stefan thought. They crossed the yard. Still, there was no sight nor sound nor any news from the scouts. "Lets keep moving so that the others can get into position," Sebastian said in an almost whisper. Stefan darted swiftly towards the front of the house. Still nothing, no sign of the scouts, anywhere. This troubled Stefan, but Sebastian face gave nothing away; always the strategist, the tactical leader.

All of a sudden, a horrible cry rang out into the night, followed nearly instantaneously by rapid gunfire. The gunfire was swiftly followed by another horrific scream. Sebastian shot a flare at the old farmhouse, this also signalled the remaining Sweepers to join them. Within minutes, the whole yard was filled with SUVs and Jeeps with all the floodlights on. Stefan shot another flare and smoke bomb towards the house. The next moment, the whole house lit up, not what Stefan expected! The Wolves came at them, terrifying beasts all of them, huge and menacing. He was not sure how many came at them. It was all just blind shooting, screams and bloodcurdling howls. Sebastian was screaming something at them, his eyes burning red hot, but Stefan could not hear a word. His attention taken up by the attacking Wolves.

The sulphuric smell of gunfire mixed with the metallic taste of blood. The one Wolf leapt up at him. He nearly did not have enough time to shoot. This was unlike any skirmishes they had with the Lycans or for that matter with the Vampires before. These beasts were organised and well trained.

The deafening sounds of gunfire were not something that was new to Stefan. He grew up on the streets, here in the war-torn Eastern Block. After losing his parents at an early age, he lost contact with whatever family he might have had. Moreover, if the constant war between power mad politicians and statesmen was not enough, there was also a war being fought between Vampires and Lycans. A war, now kept out of the publics attention by the last of the Sweepers.

Then with the same abruptness as it all began, it stopped. For a split second, to Stefan it meant that either he was dead, or all the Wolves were. He was more in concurrence with the former than the latter. He opened his eyes, in pain, but alert. His comrades came walking across the yard slowly, some badly injured. Huge carcasses of the slain Werewolves littered the farmyard. Their bodies riddled with silver nitrate bullets. Technology copied from the vampire weapons master. Stefan looked around, but he could find no trace of the Commander.

"Rex, have you seen the Commander?" "No, Stefan, but I am sure he is here somewhere, I heard him screaming something just moments ago." Rex turned away to attend to some of his injured comrades. Stefan turned towards the homestead. He walked up the steps leading towards the front door. From somewhere inside he heard indistinguishable sounds of movement, He drew his gun. Quietly, he entered the house. The house that was lit up only moments before was pitch black dark. Stefan took his torch from his left hip bag, made a sweep of the room with his gun following the torch's movements. To his left was another door opening. From here came a rhythmic rocking sound; he etched slowly towards it. Only when he was reached it, he realized that he was holding his breath. Slow and purposefully, he let his breath out.

"Careful Stefan," he said to himself, "you much too jumpy for your own good." On the count of three, he turned the corner, low to the ground and took a roll forward. He was about to adjust his aim, when a cold voice filled the room, "Lower your gun Stefan." Sebastian's voice was soft, but filled with authority, and maybe it was Stefan's imagination; it was also filled with something else. The room was not as dark as the previous one and Stefan could make out the shape of his Commander sitting in Andrei's favourite chair; his old rocking chair which he made himself, many years earlier.

However, the Commander was all but relaxed, he was tense, his jaw line taut and was staring intently to a space somewhere in front of him. Stefan's gaze and torch followed that of his superior. Involuntarily, he let out a heart-wrenching shriek, for what he saw has just hurt him more than any bullet or injury ever could. Nailed to the table, were his former mentor and best friend; his abdomen sliced open and bits and pieces of his limbs gnawed off as part of an elaborate torturing ritual. Stefan fell to his knees, wretched his guts out, in between the wails of despair.

Somewhere, the Commander's voice echoed: "Son, I am so sorry. If I knew it would come to this, I would have done something to prevent it." In his hand, he held a metal, golden pendant in the shape of the sun with the letters "**V****.****A****.****D**." embossed on it, inside a pair of skeletal batwings.


	3. Chapter 2 : William

Chapter 2

**HUNGARY, NEAR THE PRISON OF WILLIAM CORVINUS.**

A bone-chilling howl ripped through the crisp morning air. "Be still, brother. We are almost there. Conserve your energy." William growled defiantly at Marcus, before accepting the obvious truth. He has waited for more than 800 years; a few more hours should not be that difficult. All those years, all that time, locked up. Worse than an animal, but finally his time is here. To rule as an Elder alongside his twin brother Marcus. The Corvinus name will once again strike fear into the hearts of men.

"We will have to be careful, Brother. The countryside is crawling with Death Dealers, Lycan Warriors and the last of Father's sweepers." It was some distance from the place that was once William's prison, and Budapest. They needed to get back to Lucian's Liar, especially Singe's lab. "I could fly, to save some time," Marcus said at last, "but I will be spotted almost immediately, and that is one thing I can ill afford right now." William growled his affirmation, towering over Marcus, and Marcus was by no means a small man. Standing six feet, four, Marcus was now wearing only a black leather pants and a long leather jacket, with buckled black boots. William on the other hand stood nearly eight feet high, a huge albino, anthropomorphic werewolf; the embodiment of rage and destruction.

The eastern horizon was growing lighter by the minute, although the dark clouds kept the land overcast in an eerie gloom. William's mind was a whirlpool of memories, emotions, thoughts and visions, but Marcus was his beacon in this chaos, his light in the dark. His twin brother, the one he shared everything with, his hopes, battles and dreams, as well his immortality and eventual curse. It is their respective curses led them on different courses, and a resulting war. A war, William was totally unaware of, a war that led to the rise of the Lycans and their new rebel leader, Lucian; as well as the death of Lucian and the death of two Elders. With the introduction of the Vampire Elders leapfrogging through time, Marcus has only ruled two hundred of the eight hundred years that William has been imprisoned. Viktor and Amelia both ruled three hundred years each; Marcus twice and Viktor and Amelia thrice respectively.

It was just after daybreak, when the brothers reached the underground liar. "We are almost there." Marcus said, excitement masking his voice. "Just hope Father's Sweeper's did not destroy anything." They navigated their way slowly through the labyrinth of interconnected tunnels and pathways. No wonder the Death Dealers ever suspected a group of resistance Lycan Warriors called this place 'Home'. Through the blood memories obtained from Singe, the Lycan scientist, Marcus unerringly led William to the centre and lab of Lucian's stronghold.

His mind was a jumble of indistinct thoughts. Ever since he became a Hybrid, a vague plan has begun to form in Marcus' head. The Death Dealers were never really loyal to him; they truly belonged to Viktor and Amelia. Also, he still had to contend with the remnants of Odagahzand the New World Coven. As his thoughts became clearer and more organized, he saw a solution to his problem and saw exactly how he could create his own hybrid army. Now with William on his side set to become the most powerful hybrid Lycan and true Alpha, Marcus has set his sights on far more ambitious prey than mere humans, Lycans and Death Dealers. Their hybrids will come from the Ancient Ones themselves.

Marcus and William entered the laboratory carefully. The place was a real mess, but with the help of Singe's memories, Marcus went straight for the old medicine cabinet on the opposite wall. Glass and metal instruments, holders and papers were lying, all scattered over the floor. Some table, desks and cabinets were upturned when Viktor and the Death Dealers attacked. The howling of the wind, the flow and dripping of water and the buzzing of florescent lights, it was all that could be heard here now, in this pace that smelled of death and betrayal.

William wailed softly as he saw the carcasses of slain Lycans. Both frustrated by and regretting the fact that he was not here to lead them against Viktor. But Viktor is dead now, killed by his precious pet whose family he killed; the same family who constructed his prison. Her actions were ironic, poetic justice at last. Numerous vials were put down by Marcus on the makeshift desk, checking each of the names on them. At last four was put aside: - Lucian, Amelia, Tanis and Singe. "William? William?" From far away, Marcus' voice brought William back to the present. "William, remember I must give you all four blood samples in order to make it work for the best. It will be the blood sample of Lucian, in order for you to gain his power and control; then from Amelia and Tanis, you will gain our history; and from Singe, the scientific knowledge of your kind and to combine all of that with the strength of your pure Corvinus blood."

William took a threatening step towards Marcus. The last time he trusted Marcus, he ended up being imprisoned for more than eight hundred years. "Trust me brother," Marcus pleaded. "This is the dawn of a new age, no Father, no Victor and no Amelia. It's only going to be me and you, and the new hybrid race. It is from these vials that you will gain, the power and memories you need to continue, but to be honest, I am not sure if you will ever regain your human form."

William retreated and waited for Marcus to inject him. Marcus had two syringes, one in each hand, on the left, Amelia's blood and on the right Lucian's. In one swift, effortless movement, he injected William in each arm. The effect was almost instantaneous. William's body contorted, his white fur turning a darker shade of blue-grey. His white albino eyes turned into liquid black pools as a dark, thick mane grew and a tail sprouted. His nails grew sharper and longer, with his teeth taking the shape like that of a saber-toothed tiger. Marcus stood and stared at his brother in utter amazement, as William calmed and howled - The birth of a true Lycan hybrid.

Marcus then administered the blood of Tanis and Singe. William shook his head as the knowledge and memories flooded his consciousness. The transformation has made William a bit tired as he went to lie down in the corner. Marcus continued to ravage through the cabinets and desks, when suddenly a powerful blow sent him flying against the wall. He got up a little bit dazed and disorientated, but ready to unleash the full fury of his power. He did not see anyone. "Show yourself to me, you coward!" he screamed. "I am here," a voice said calmly behind him. On the balls of his feet, Marcus spun around, only to be faced with his near mirror image. Naked, pure disbelief etched on his faced. "That was for having me locked up for all those years!" William said with a malevolent grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 3 : Sebastian

Chapter 2

**SWEEPER HEADQUATERS, BUDAPEST**

Soon the old city will rise from its nocturnal sleep; people will act with clockwork, rise, and bath, eat, travel and work. That will be true of most, but for a few, another night of screening, surveillance and high alert will come to a tiring end. The news of Andrei's death rocked the Sweepers more than anyone was willing to acknowledge. He was their trainer, mentor and most of all, a friend to most of them. He had selected them and gave them a second chance, where the rest of the world did not care. He has given him a home.

Within a very short space of time, the Sweepers Elite Unit, the last of the Sweepers, lost brethren close to them, not only to the Vampires and Lycans, but now to these new evolved Wolves too. The mood at the Headquarters was dark and sombre.

Commander Sebastian sat staring at the city down below from his office in one of the city's newest skyscrapers. To the east, the sky has become the familiar rosy hue that signalled the end of another long night. He was tired to the bone. In one short, but eventful week, everything has changed. Both Viktor and Lucian have been killed. Amelia assassinated at the train station. The Vampire mansion burned to the ground. Marcus has gone AWOL and Selene has left with one other Sweeper Group. Their fate to date is unknown. His own Elite Sweeper Team was away on a mission in neighbouring Romania, when their Base at the pier was attacked. The boat was apparently attacked by Marcus seeking the amulet to free his brother, in the process killing the first true Immortal and his own Father, Alexander Corvinus. Now Sebastian's best friend was murdered at the hands of these Wolves.

"When will we ever see the end of this? How many more will die, 'cause of some idiotic outdated ideas?" he screamed; his voice lost in the overwhelming sounds of nature. He suddenly felt old, drained, the coldness creeping into his bones, the despair etched on his soul. Century after century, the same events, over and over; the clean-up, the brain-washing, the kidnapping, the false news reports; all done to keep this ridiculous war under wraps.

He took the pendant from his desk drawer, caressing the cold metal under his fingers. "Father, I promised that I would never shed blood in vengeance, but what do I do when once again my life and that of my family are threatened? He died to keep our secret. He did not deserve to die." He sat down on the chair, suddenly feeling very weak.

"No, he did not deserve it, not like that. Not butchered like a pig on market day." Stefan's voice was no more than a whisper, as he entered the office, his voice tinted with suppressed emotions, hinting at anger and betrayal. Sebastian turned to face Stefan, his eyes narrowed. He was surprised to see him here.

"I am sorry for intruding Sir, but there are things I do not understand; things that do not make sense."

Sebastian hardened. Much bigger issues than the curiosity of a boy are at stake. "He chose not to tell you, son. It was his choice and his wish, not to involve you. Did he not ask you not to come with me?"

Stefan said nothing as he walked towards the Commander and joined him at the huge glass windows. "I only wish to understand. None of this is making any sense. Why Andrei? If this was Sweeper related, why attack a retired old man?" Sebastian did not respond. He too wished for understanding. The pendant bothered him. Finally he said, "I am leaving for a few days, there is somewhere I need to go, someone I need to see." He turned the pendant over in his hand. "What is the significance of the pendant?" Stefan asked, without looking away from the window. Sebastian started to say something then stopped. "It is an old family crest of sorts." He voice too full of emotion. "May I ask whose?" Stefan continued. With a look of sadness, a look Stefan has never seen on the Commander before, he said, "Part of a family that has caused too much pain as it is." With that, he turned to the intercom and buzzed Kyle and Rex. Within seconds, they were in his office.

"I am going away for a few days. Kyle, I am leaving you in charge. See that everything is ready to move by the time I am back. Do the normal surveillance, but do not engage, I repeat, do not engage. They have killed one of ours on purpose. Whether they knew he was a Sweeper, I am not sure about, but I am not ruling out anything. Rex, I want you to do a thorough sweep of the areas outside Ordaghaz, at the pier, also send a team to William's prison, and find out what happened there. Needless to say, whatever happens, burn the bodies, including yours if need be."

"Understood, Sir!" Rex and Kyle said in unison, grateful at the prospect at being busy again. They left the office, and once again, Sebastian sat down in silence. He completely forgot about Stefan still standing in the corner by the window.

"Where are you going Sir?" Sebastian lifted his head. It was not a question. It was a statement, almost demanding an answer in its steely resolve.

"To find answers."

=================--====

**OLD BUILDING NEAR THE PIER, BUDAPEST**

William stood on the south side of the old building, staring over the city. So much has changed, So much to learn, So much time lost. He flexed his muscles. It feels so great to be in human form again. . For eight centuries without this form; for some that would be nine lifetimes, but for him it is now only the start of his new life. From what he learned from the blood memories, is that hell will first have to freeze over before peace can be achieved. However, it will be a case of dominance through power. It will not be peace they will be seeking, but subservience.

The only way to rule is with fear, through arms and submission. He has never ruled as the Lycan Elder and maybe it is time to take up the mantle. He will have to make preparations just in case Marcus' plans do not come to fruition. As the sons of Corvinus, they were trained in the art of war and politics. They have seen the great empires rise and fall, so dealing with these inferior Lycans and Vampires would almost be too easy. Marcus has already dealt with their father, the Great Alexander Corvinus. What kind of Father lets his son rot in a sarcophagus designed as a prison? He would have ripped his head off himself if he had the chance.

"William, brother," Marcus came up from the gullies below. "Didn't you sleep?" he stretched and looked at the city below. "I had enough sleep to last a few lifetimes, thank you." Marcus silently concurred with the slightest nod of his head.

"I'll see you soon, I need to feed." Marcus said nonchalantly. "Take your time brother and enjoy yourself." William turned away from Marcus and stared at the city again. "Better be quick about it, the sun will rise within the hour or so," he said over his shoulder to Marcus, but Marcus has already taken flight towards the waterfront district at the pier.

At this specific point in time William and Sebastian was looking at exactly the same scene at the pier below.


	5. Chapter 4 : Marcus

Chapter 3

**BUDAPEST, LUCIAN'S UNDERGROUND LIAR**

William had Marcus by the throat. "One does not easily forget eight hundred years of exile and imprisonment." His face was inches away from Marcus' face. "You think that a few vials of blood will give you the strength to fight and beat me?" Marcus hissed. Two taloned wings speared towards William, but he moved out of the way with lightning speed. "I am not Father that you can just pin to the wall. He did not want to fight you, but I am more than willing and able to," he screamed at Marcus.

"This is not going according to plan," Marcus said softly to himself. Even before he was bitten, William was quick to anger and quick to settle. Impulsive and reckless. A force on the battlefield, but he will not be thwarted a second time. This is their time, no longer under the authority of Viktor and Amelia. He has burnt Ordaghaz to the ground; this is the only way ahead. "William, please listen to me. We need each other." William turned and laughed. The laugh was low, threatening and guttural. "We need each other? That's a first! In what century did you realize that, brother?" He spat the word 'brother' at Marcus with venom. "You had no hand in the demise of Viktor or Amelia. That was brought about by a Lycan master and a Lycan hybrid, not to mention a traitorous Vampire regent and a vengeful Death Dealer. So tell me, what exactly did you do?"

"I, my dear brother, have released you from your prison!" Marcus has spread is wings threateningly. "The very same one you have helped to put me in! Why should I be thankful? As far as I'm concerned, we're equal!" William bared his saber-like teeth and snarled. "My kind and I will hunt down each and every one of those Death Dealers, like they have hunted down Lycans over the centuries, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me." Marcus changed back to his human form. Another tactic was needed to convince William that together they are much stronger.

"A truce for now?" Marcus offered. "We both have been through much these past few days. Let us rest and then discuss this on a more amicable footing?" William smiled in response. "Don't you think that I have rested long enough?" He was having a look around the place. Now he wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a fur-collared long jacket, he was reading some of Singe's notes; by the looks of it, Singe had some strange theories regarding the physiology and evolution of the Hybrid species.

"So Marcus, you, the Elders and your Death dealers never suspected that Lucian was alive or that Kraven was betraying you all?" "No," Marcus responded sombrely, "but I enjoyed ripping him apart; the despicable coward that he was."

The underground liar was becoming a bit too claustrophobic for Marcus' liking. He needed to get out of here. He did not expect William to be so shortsighted. Doesn't he realise that it was his lie to Viktor, which saved their lives? That lie ensured that the lives of both brothers were spared. If Viktor even suspected that it was an untruth, they both would have been dead. Viktor was cold and ruthless and he would not have hesitated to have them killed. "I need to get out of here. Are you coming with?" Marcus took the rest of the blood samples. "I will go with you for now, until I decide what needs to be done. I still need to work through all these blood memories and I am most interested in what Lucian has created and has been up to," William said, "and it's not like I have that many friends."

They left for one of the safe houses near the riverside. Marcus drove as he thought about the finer details of the plan that hatched within his mind a few days ago. "William," he said at last. "You do know that every single Lycan Warrior or Death Dealer has the potential to become a hybrid do you? They only need the blood of a Vampire, a Lycan and a Corvinus. Moreover, with Michael and Selene out there, it can become a real possibility. How will we defend ourselves against hordes of Hybrids?"

Sitting in the passenger seat, William calmly replied, "I will deal with them one at a time, Marcus. One at a time, even if that hybrid is you." A subtle warning, laid bare on the table. Same old Marcus, William thought to himself, still thinks too much; could never do anything impulsive. Even when Father cut himself off from them, Marcus took it so personal.

William was not the type to complicate things. He knew exactly what the dangers were. In the six to seven hundred years before his change and capture, he was a warrior under the Corvinus banner in what today is called Hungary. They fought against numerous invaders and witnessed the country somewhat unified in the ninth century. They were now in the twenty first century. The technology and weapons might have changed, but people and their motivations remained the same. Survival, greed and power. He knew Marcus had a plan. Marcus always has. That is the benefit of thinking too much. He almost smiled at that thought.

Marcus navigated his way to the safe house without much incident. No police were coming to investigate anything around the liar or safe houses. The war between Death Dealers and Lycans were well contained outside the human sphere. William was asleep. He moaned and talked in his sleep as he worked through his new collective memories. Lucian featured prominently in his dreams; a man he could identify with. They shared a hatred for Viktor, and a love for the Lycan Race, but could not even imagine the loss of a wife and a child. He awoke with a start in a bed in the safe house, screaming "Sonja!" sweating profusely.

"You murderers!" he screamed at Marcus, "you all just stood by and watched!" transforming in mid-sentence. Marcus' fist connected brutally with William's jaw, slinging him halfway across the room. "My patience is wearing thin, brother. I am growing so tired of your pathetic outbursts. You are William Corvinus, the Lycan Elder; please behave as such. You got your humanity back, now take advantage of it."

With a low growl William responded, "That is the first and last time you did that and live. Next time, I rip your head off. Do you understand?" Slowly Marcus turned. "I do not take kindly to threats, brother. We can settle this once and for all, if you so wish, but firstly I need your assistance."

"You have asked for help since you have released me. What exactly do you need help with? What can the great Vampire Elder not do by himself?" Marcus took a long look at William and then looked out the window. At long last he sighed and said, "Building the new Hybrid Race, I intend taking control of the Rogue Western European Vampires and The New World Coven. And of cause I need to unify the Lycans." A New fire seemed to spark within William. "A bit ambitious for a Vampire Elder lacking his two Vampire Elders, and I came to realise that these Lycans are just as untameable as we originally once were."

Marcus smiled, "That is where you come in, brother."


	6. Chapter 5 : Katharina

Chapter 4

**OUTSIDE THE CITY OF BUCHAREST, ROMANIA**

Sebastian slept most of the day, and only rose mid-evening. He was always in favour of travelling light. Whatever you need could be bought or made on your way. The truck he was planning to drive was always ready to go. He could have taken a helicopter, but he did not want to make such a grand entrance. Moreover, there was not much place to land anyway. He gave Rex and Kyle some last orders before he left.

He drove in silence, thinking about the events of the past few weeks. Would the Wolves have made their move if Lucian was alive? Even if Viktor or any other Elder was still around, would they have acted the same way? What was Andrei trying to say with the pendant? There were just too many variables. The Wolves, and scattered Lycans and Displaced Vampires. Add to that, that Selene drank from the Father, Alexander Corvinus and Michael was the First Hybrid. How would all of this affect the future of the Sweepers and the War?

Just outside the city, he changed to casual clothes, a white t-shirt, grey sweatshirt and dark blue pair of jeans. Over that, he wore a long fur jacket that did not hide much of his muscular structure. He stopped outside the big iron gates. Sitting and staring at the old decrepit manor, up the long driveway. There were no security, no visible camera and the gate was under lock and chain. Just beyond the gates, at the end of a long curved driveway, stood the hall he has known in its better years. The trees along the driveway was bare, the lawns covered with freshly fallen snow. The wind danced between the winter shrubs and old broken marble statutes, bringing with it a cold like death itself. "I hope you can assist me, Katharina or God help you if you had anything to do with this."

Sebastian got slowly out of the car. He knew that no one would be around for the manor was situated outside the city and surrounded by forest. In addition, the Manor only had one Occupant. Scaling the walls, he quickly ran towards the big wooden doors. Just as he was about to ring the bell, it opened. A melodic, yet sophisticated voice came to him, "What took you so long Sebastian?"

"Never would be too soon, Lady Katharina." He stepped into the Manor and suddenly the winter cold was something of the past. "Still your charming, old self I see. Good to know that the years have improved your disposition." There was still no sign of Katharina, but the disembodied voice echoed through the warm and richly decorated Manor.

Marble and porcelain, copper and other engravings, old books and paintings, all kinds of collectables, evidence of a life well lived. "I am afraid this is no social visit, Katharina. I have some bad and very disturbing news." He went towards the antechamber and poured himself a glass of the red wine that was unique to the Manor. "Make yourself at home Sebastian, after all this was once your home too." He involuntarily shuddered at the thought. The Lady Katharina waltz down the stairway, her posture and appearance still youthful and elegant; dressed in what was high fashion, years before the French Revolution. Sebastian made the smallest of bows. She acknowledged him with the slightest of nods.

"I see you already took from the 'nectar of life'," she said with a bit of laughter in her voice. Sebastian missed the humour. "Like I said, this is no social visit."

Katharina's golden brown eyes flashed, "Then state your Business, Commander! As if, I do not already know of Alexander and the Deaths of the Elders! What could you possibly tell me that I do not already know?"

Sebastian's eyes blazed, his spine rigid like an iron rod. "Oh my gawd, Sebastian, just get it over and done with."

"Katharina, Andrei was killed."

For a moment Sebastian believed that time might have stopped. Milady Katharina stood frozen with the decanter in her hand. She seemed to float, but the illusion was soon broken when she grabbed him by the throat, hissing and snarling! The tips of her growing incisors nearly touching his cheek; her current cinnamon skin glowing gold in the bright candlelight.

"W-h-a-a-a-a-t-t-?-!-?

How the hell did this happen? When? What the hell were you doing at the time Sebastian?"

His feet were about a meter off the ground. Katharina, put me down this instant!" He landed on his feet as she let go of him suddenly. "Don't ever touch me again, or I will personally rip your heart out!" She hissed again. "He was attacked at night, and you know he already retired. No longer active. He just wanted to spend time with Klara, as you well know."

"I always knew that witch will be the end of him," she said hissing through her teeth, trying to control her anger. "Who did it, Sebastian? I want you to tell me. I will personally see to their demise. A slow and agonising death, in my dungeons below. Who saw it fit to take on Andrei and expect to live and tell the tale?" Turning a shade darker, her eyes sparked aflame as red orbs stared at Sebastian from coal-black cavities.

He looked at Katharina. Pure disdain etched on his face; could she really feel the sense of loss and heartache? Or was it because that someone had the audacity to kill and torture one of her own that fuelled her anger?

"It was Wolves. They came at night. They ripped him apart, and when they were done, they left him for us to find, nailed to the table. Let's just say, that what they did to Klara cannot be repeated in civilised conversation." He lowered his head.

"Wolves? Wolves? Come on now Sebastian! There, I had to agree with Viktor, may he rot in hell, that those Wolves are just mindless beasts! Andrei could have single-handedly killed a whole pack of them."

Sebastian turned a shade darker himself, after all these years, still finding it hard to control his temper around. He walked towards the decanter for another glass. "You just could not resist," he heard her voice echo once more through the old Manor. He did not bother to respond to the comment, but continued, "They might have been mindless beasts once, but they are no longer," he said as he poured another glass. "They evolved, either naturally, or through special breeding with Lycans or someone is artificially creating or altering them."

"And how long have you known or suspected this?" her voice thundered. "We had no idea. We focused so much on the war between Lucian and Viktor that we did not know about any of this. Then, there is something else, I need to tell you about Andrei's death; he had this with him when he died." Sebastian took the pendant from his jacket pocket. The golden, metallic sun sparkled in the light of the small antechamber. Shock registered on her youthful features. "Where did he get that? I had no idea he had that." She took it from him. Sebastian turned towards the window, "I did not know either. I wish I knew what it meant, the fact that he was holding it at the time of his death."

"A call for help, or is there a real threat of exposure?"


	7. Chapter 6 : D’Ambrosio

Chapter 5

**ROME, MODERN DAY**

From beyond the tree line, a pair of electric blue eyes was watching from an exotic, Italian sportscar. It belonged to a man that appeared to be in his prime, wearing an expensive, dark grey, pin-stripe suit and a bright red power tie. He was clean-shaven with a strong chin and chiseled features with his black hair, combed slickly backwards, smoking a Cuban cigar. "Everybody is in position, Lord D'Ambrosio," the tall chauffeur said as he got into the car. Armando D'Ambrosio smiled as he put out the cigar. "Thank you Angelo, and please do not be so nervous; this is no different than all the other hits we made to expand our territory." D'Ambrosio was the Don of the Saviero Family in Rome, well known to get his hands very dirty and very bloody. "Except this time, we hitting Reynaud and there could be terrible consequences." Angelo stiffly replied. "What if something goes wrong?" he nervously asked.

"What do you mean, Angelo? We are striking at the best possible time, at a time when the Covens have no clear leader. The elders are gone, and so is Lucian. We have the co-operation of some seditious Lycans in this operation. What could possibly go wrong?" Angelo knew that his boss normally gets what he wants. Armando D'Ambrosio had his hand in nearly everything illegal: drugs, arms, fraud, money laundering, human organs, human trafficking, and stolen goods. You name it, he was involved. These activities , not only helped to satisfy his greed and for his love of money, women and fast cars, but also to finance the Vampire Lord's House and the procurement of their sustenance: Blood. The Elders has always disliked D'Ambrosio; his methods and his activities for they feared he would their expose their existence. However, the Elders and that self-righteous Lucian was no longer around, and tonight with the help of his own Death Dealers and some rogue Lycans, he was planning to assassinate the only other possible threat, namely Jean-Luc Reynaud, Leader of the Lycan Cell.

Angelo was not the type to scare easily; in fact, he got rid of some real nasty elements in his day, working the streets, but he was not stupid. Being a Vampire, attacking the Ancients with the help of was clearly a bit over the edge. Did D'Ambrosio really think this whole thing through? Nobody bothered to check if the Elders were really dead. He remembered the night they got the report Ordaghaz has been burned to the ground. Don D'Ambrosio's eyes just glazed over and said, "Finally we rid of those hypocrites!" Angelo believed that D'Ambrosio's hatred for the Elders and his hunger for more power clouded his judgement.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Frenchman

Chapter 6

**BUDAPEST, POORER SIDE OF CITY**

He flew over the rooftops of the old city, feeling the freedom of flight. The city has changed a lot in the last hundred years, but luckily, for him; he found Amelia's blood in the Lycans' compound and could make sense of it all now.

Marcus landed on the roof of one of the old Goth-punk rock establishments; good hunting ground, for no one would really miss the misfits and run-aways they gravitated to places like these.

Walking among the patrons, oblivious to the stares he received, he then made himself comfortable at the end of the bar. "Bloody Mary," he called to the Barman. "Will that will be with real blood?" the barman responded. Marcus turned towards him, eyes narrowed. "That is being served here?" missing the small warning signs. "No, but your interest indicates that you are of those that are not welcome here. I think it will be best if you leave." The Barman signalled two others, "Please escourt our esteemed guest out of this establishment." The men took a step towards him. "That would not be necessary, I know my way out; but I am not done yet. I came for a drink and I will not leave without it. I will not be denied by the likes of you." More joined the two men. "Please leave peacefully, and you will gain the opportunity to live past tonight." The music faded. The silence was indicative of looming danger. "I will not leave until I had my drink." He turned towards the barman. "Now for that drink."

"You are not welcome here, Vampire. Best you leave while you still can." Marcus removed his jacket and placed it on the barstool beside him. One of the men grabbed his arm. The next instant, a winged talon exploded through the man's skull. "Don't touch me! Don't you know who I am?" His wings and talons spread out, he rose and landed on bar area. "I will not be denied!" In fluid, graceful movements, he sowed mayhem and destruction between the patrons, not caring who sees or who escapes.

The men transformed too, into hulking beasts, but not to the Lycans he knew. These were more reminiscent of the Beasts that terrorized the countryside, all so many years ago. More and more transformed and quickly those, that was not killed by Marcus was these Beastlike Lycans. "So you have learned to harness the power of the Lycans and the Wolf-beasts?" He started to laugh. "Well, I have this unique kind of upgrade too." He rose a few meters into the air. The Wolves growled threateningly; and the next moment they jump at him in unison. They bit and clawed, ripping bits and pieces off his flesh. He screamed more in anger than in pain. He rose even higher. Impaling them his talons, bit and clawed at them too." They had the advantage of numbers, while he was only one, but he was also an Elder and a Hybrid.

The carnage continued; bodies slashed and shredded. Blood rained down on the dance floor. "I found what I came for, blood is what I wanted, blood is what I found, even if it is this Bestial Lycan Blood." His Hybrid form drawing strength from each drop of blood consumed. Then it all stopped. They withdrew. Marcus did a few rounds across the floor. The silence grew. "What are you cowards waiting for? Come and face me, fight or bow!" No reaction.

He flew towards them, when suddenly someone grabbed his leg and threw him across the floor. "I do not appreciate the presence of Vampires in my club, Monsieur." The Beasts bowed. The smell of sandalwood filled the air. Marcus turned towards the new patron. "I only come for a drink. They denied me that pleasure!" His face snarled in fury; the Beasts growled in return. Clearly, he was outnumbered, but he was a Corvinus, a Vampire Elder and a Hybrid. He did not come here to die here between these rabid, saliving, dogs.

"Mon ami, they asked you to leave. You refused to leave and the situation we currently find ourselves in, are the result of both your stubbornness and your arrogance. The doors are clearly marked: 'Right of admission reserved.' We had the right to enforce it. You are just like the any other member of your pseudo-aristocratic race. Haughty and arrogant, just like their Elder, Viktor. Excuse us for not mourning his untimely death." The Frenchman was clearly someone very important and powerful.

"I am nothing like Viktor! Please do not insult me! I am Marcus Corvinus, true ruler of the Vampire race and soon will be the originator of a completely new race. I will be a god!" Marcus spat at the Frenchman. "Ah, we are truly honoured for we have a true Vampire Elder in our midst. We heard about you, Selene and a certain Michael Corvin. We had our spies within Lucian's intelligence network. However, while Lucian was searching for a Corvin and the Secret to blending the species, we realised that true power would come by harnessing the raw natural power of the original Werewolves and ultimately that of William Corvinus; and add that to our Lycan abilities." Marcus looked at him in disgust, "Your will die here, Frenchman! You and your pathetic pack of mutts!"

"I do not think so, Monsieur, for I am much stronger than what you assume and if you look around, you are outnumbered." Marcus rose and flapped his wings, "The only difference between now and a few minutes earlier, is a lot of words from you and one more French Poodle to kill." With that the Frenchmen transformed, his petite human form hulking and sprouting hair from everywhere. He turned his head sideways as a snout grew within his face; his clothes tearing as he grew and grew, interesting enough the legs retained much of the human shape. Shiny black hair covered most of his upper body, head and arms. His palms seemed to be leathery and clear of hair as grabbed the nearest chair, crushed it and threw it at Marcus.

"Quite Impressive Frenchman, but I have seen much better."


	9. Chapter 8 : Andrei

Chapter 8

**RURAL ROMANIA, 1378**

"Father, Father! Look at this!" the young boy ran to the well-built man sitting by the fire. "Well let me see?" The boy smiled, and then his innocent laughter rang out into the cool evening air. "No Father, you know you must first guess, no fair!" The man smiled as he playfully pulled a face at his son. "That is no answer!" The boy pulled a face of his own and his dad could not help, but to laugh.

"Ok, I will guess. Uh, let me think. Is it a new stone? One that shines pretty in the dark?" The boy shook his head. "Then probably some bug, perhaps a cricket?" he replied. "Wrong yet again, Father. One last chance, I am giving you one last chance. I see you getting too old for this game," the boy said. "Ok then, my last guess is, it is a, a dragon with golden wings to take you to your fantasy land."

The boy shook his head furiously. "Wrong, wrong, WRONG! And by the way the dragon would not fit in my hand, evens!" The father laughed. "Then you will just have to tell me, Andrei, for I have no clue." The boy, Andrei, opened his hands and a beautiful butterfly sat on his palm. "Isn't he just too beautiful father?"

The father's eyes grew soft, "Yes he is my boy, but not as beautiful as you." The boy rolled his eyes, "Father, boys are not beautiful, they're handsome!" With that, the Father burst out laughing. "Let's go inside, it getting too chilly outside. Andrei ran into the house at full speed, but not looking where he was going he bumped into his mother who was on her way out.

"Mother, see! See!" the boy exclaimed.

"Can't you look where you going?" she shouted, "And how many times have I told you not to run into or inside the house?" She pulled him by the ears. "What is this?" She pulled a bit harder, Andrei started to cry, "I am sorry Mother." She did not take note of his crying. "I am sick and tired of saying the same thing over and over!" She slapped him across the face. "And just stop this whining. If only you could do as I tell you." Another slap across the face.

"That is enough, Katharina!" the father shouted at her. "He is only a boy!" Andrei his behind his father. "You are too soft with the child, Andreas. You should teach him some manners when you get the chance!" Tears streamed across Andrei's face. He opened his hands. He accidently crushed the delicate butterfly. The death of a small butterfly was at once more painful then the slaps and hidings he got from his mother.

"Maybe you should learn some patience, wife." She gave him a venomous look. "I only came to tell you,I am leaving, going to my brother. I will return in a week's time." Anreas sighed, "Do as you please wife, I cannot stop you." He moved passed her. "Are not going to ask why I am leaving for a week?" Katharina screeched.

"I will tell you why. Your sister has just arrived. She and her rottenly spoilt child, Sebastian. Is it not enough that I have too see to this spoilt one here? I am really sick and tired of you and you family, Andreas Corvinus! I am leaving!" Andreas did not respond, just took Andrei by the hand, when a toddler came rushing by. "Andrei! Andrei!" Andrei momentarily forgot about his mother and took his younger cousin by the hand. "Hey Sebastian, how is going? Let's go play upstairs."

"Is your mother leaving because of me, Andrei?" Andrei turned around to watch his mother walk away, "No Sebastian, she is leaving because of me." Andrei wiped away a wayward tear, not seeing the hateful look on the young toddlers face.


	10. Chapter 9 : The Wolven Saviour

Chapter 9

**BUDAPEST, POORER DISTRICT, MODERN DAY**

"Let me tell you something, Marcus Corvinus," the Frenchman replied, "They should have locked you for 800 years. Between you, Viktor and Amelia, there are just too many deaths to be accounted for." Marcus tilted his head, "Do you always talk this much, poodle?"

The Frenchman leapt at Marcus, he tried to evade the attack, but was too late. "I see you faster than the average Lycan, poodle, I'll give you credit for that, but there is still a long way before you have a chance of beating me." He swept passed the Frenchman, taloned wingtips firing like missiles at the enemy. In one smooth movement the Frenchman spun, cleanly evaded the attack and hit Marcus with his tail. Caught by surprise, Marcus bumped into some backstage lights. "That the cost of underestimating your opponent, Mon Ami." The Frenchman said and smiled.

"Ah, don't get smug poodle. A lucky shot, that's all. I promise you, it will not happen again." The Frenchman growled, he had the ability to control the degree of change, "You the one talking too much, Blood. You came in here and threw around demands. Now the time has come to show your mettle." The other beasts howled in unison. Marcus looked at them with contempt. "I was never afraid of Lycans," he screamed at them, his voice echoing off the large glass roof. "I will show you the greatness that is Marcus Corvinus!" He dove towards the Frenchman, keeping his wings close to his body, accelerating with enormous speed. He purposely crashed into the Frenchman that sent them both sprawling. Transforming to human form, Marcus turned, and kicked towards the Frenchman, but once again, the Beast escaped his attempt quite easily.

"Want to try again, Mon Ami?" the Frenchman sniggered. Marcus grabbed him by the throat; instinctively the Frenchman tried slashing at his arms, which left him with no defence when the taloned wingtips ripped through the hulking Beast. "I told you, that to talk too much. You have not fought a Corvinus before!" The Frenchman screamed, and slashed at Marcus. He withdrew the tips and stood back. The Frenchman collapsed in the middle of the dancefloor. "This is not the end, Corvinus!"

As if by some unknown signal, which Marcus completely missed, the rest of these Beasts drew towards him. With menacing snarls, they encircled him. "You want to meet the same fate as him?" he screamed at them. "That is unlikely, Blood," the barman responded. "We tried doing this the nice way, but we will finish this now." Before Marcus could move, they bounded towards him, all trying to get to him at once. They clawed and ripped, he was already drained from the fight with the Frenchman, so before long, they started to get the upper hand. Marcus was starting to tire, his Hybrid form, as well as all the exertion was taking a toll on his precious resources. 'I need to get out of here,' he thought to himself. He was breathing heavily and was losing blood, not a good position, for a vampire to be in. He looked up through the glass-panelled roof. The sky above was nearly as crimson as the blood he was losing.

With dawn breaking, the Beasts realised that they were getting the upper hand, and so, they attacked with renewed vigour. Marcus struggled, and then he speared the nearest two. Broke the neck of another. More and more it became a struggle for survival; a struggle he was starting to lose. Even the great Vampire Elder was afraid of something. With a measly effort, he spread his wings, attempting to make it out of here as soon as possible. He rose into the air, but as soon as he did so, they came crashing down on him.

"How does it feel, Mon Ami? To be at the receiving end of centuries of frustration?" The Beasts stopped. The Frenchman came to the fore again. He seemed to have healed well and quick. "I am not beaten yet, Frenchman!" Marcus hissed. "I can see that Corvinus, but not for long. There is nowhere to go. You will fight and you will die. Soon we will drag your mutilated body into the light.

"Not if I can help it!" The Frenchman turned towards the newcomer, sniffed the air, and returned to human form. The newcomer had the smell of the arrogant Marcus on him, but clearly, from his smell and looks he was a Lycan. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Nobody important, we are just passing through. We will take our leave, peacefully, if that is what you require." The Frenchman smiled, "You two took the wrong place to pass through; the option to leave expired about an hour ago. This Vampire Elder will die tonight, here, at our hands. You are not a Vampire, so why are you protecting him? Who are you?"

"I am unfortunately related to that Vampire Elder, and whosoever wants to kill him, will have to kill me first, and if anyone is going to kill him, it will be me. Don't you think an hour or two is insignificant in the life of an Immortal?" If the Frenchman was shocked, he did not show it. This must sure be another Corvinus to speak so freely about Immortality. "You have made a mistake in attacking Marcus. There is no other solution than for you all to die."

"I can see the family resemblance in the arrogant attitude you both have. However, as I said to that Corvinus over there, you are clearly outnumbered; add to that we have home turf advantage." The Horde moved towards him. William started laughing. "Did you hear that, brother? He said he has home turf advantage." His laugh became louder and louder. "Let me tell you something, Frenchman, we have hunted, lived and ruled here long before the thought of your existence was even more than a vague idea."

He called him 'brother'. The Frenchman took a step back. "Who are you? Has the third Corvinus Brother entered the Lycan fold?" William could not help but to laugh some more. "That is hilarious, ridiculous, but hilarious. No Frenchman, he would never have embraced the Lycan or Werewolf fold. I am William Corvinus, and now you all will die!"

The Horde back away. The Frenchman looked at William in horror. He was the stuff of legend. The original Werewolf. Father of all Lycans. To them he was a god. A saviour. His return would herald the eventual destruction of the Vampires and the whole of their filthy race. The horde fell to their knees. This is not how he was supposed to return.

"I am sorry, my Lord, we did not know." The Frenchman eventually stuttered. Please accept our apologies. Wolven, please welcome our esteemed guest, William Corvinus. Attend to his brother Marcus as if he is one of our own." The Frenchman returned his attention back to William, "Pardon me Sire, but one small question? How do we know that you are really William Corvinus?"

William growled at him, "You dare doubt ME-E=E?!? Very well then, here is your proof." With that, the most horrific howl filled the dome. The Beast took shape, strong muscular arms and legs. Razor-sharp fangs filled a mammoth snout. A dark mane flowed from the top of his head over his massive body. His eyes, darker than the darkest night. William grabbed the nearest Lycan-like beast and ripped him apart; and drank greedily from his blood.

"Oh my gawd!" Frenchman exclaimed. "We are truly sorry to have doubted you, Sire!" Bloodlust overtook William; he did not stop. He massacred the ones nearest to him. Marcus joined him in his blood fest. "We will rule as it has always been our destiny!" Marcus screamed. Just then, canisters of tear gas and flares came crashing through the large windows. Chunks of glass exploded over the fighting Beasts. Marcus and William stopped and transformed to their human selves. "I think its time we get out of here," Marcus said. They slipped down to a narrow corridor leading towards an alley and away from the domed hall.

Lord Armando D'Ambrosio walked into the hall way too smugly, still smoking his cigar, "I expected more of a fight!" He surveyed the bloody massacre before him; then realisation dawn upon him. "What the hell happened here?"


	11. Chapter 10 : Imminent Danger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Any comments and ideas on the story, plot characters etc. will be highly appreciated. Any constructive criticism are most welcome.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 10

**RURAL ROMANIA, 1393**

Dark fog rolled in from the east, touching the land with its icy tentacles. It brought with it a darkness that laid heavily on the land. Andreas Corvinus shivered involuntarily. "I think it is best if we go home Andrei", he called from the wagon. "There is still another good hour of work left Father", Andrei called back. Andrei looked to where his cousin Sebastian was working the fields. Sebastian was too busy that he did not see his uncle arrive.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" he called. Sebastian looked up from his task. Then he looked around. He did not notice the change in weather. "Time to go!" Andrei shouted towards him. All he did was nod. Starting to gather the tools, he scanned the landscape as usual. One never knows when a wild animal or robbers could attack. The fog has become so thick that it has become difficult to differentiate between individual scrubs and trees. Something moved! He looked again, but could not make out anything, maybe just a wild animal or his imagination.

"Come on kids, tomorrow is another day. Andrei! Sebastian! Come!" Andreas was getting edgy. The fog had the supernatural feel about it. He knew the stories of old. Stories his father told him, stories about monsters and demons roaming the countryside. "Let's get moving!" Andrei looked at his father; his behaviour was out of character. "Is everything all right, Father?" He walked to the wagon. "You look troubled." Sebastian joined them. He could sense that his uncle was nervous about something. He scanned the surrounding area again. He had the feeling of being watched.

"Andrei, I think it is time to go. Uncle, I think I saw something earlier, but I am not sure. Over there." He pointed to the spot he looked at earlier. Andreas got off the wagon. He looked, but could make out nothing out in the thick dark fog.

"If anything should happen, I think we could handle ourselves very well. Father is still strong, and I am 22 and you will be 17 next month." Andrei told Sebastian. "I think it will take more than a few robbers to get your father this worried. Let us get going. My parents are probably already waiting for me." They packed the last of the equipment on the wagon and started the journey home. From in between the trees, two pairs of eyes were watching their departure.

Soren looked questioningly at Kraven. "Let them go for now. They will lead us to the others and then we will kill them all. No single Corvinus will be left alive, just as Viktor has instructed. Soren nodded. Viktor has left clear instructions. Find descendents of the mortal Corvinus brother and kill them. They could not risk the emergence of another Corvinus Immortal, also do not turn them. If they are bitten, burn the bodies.

Always the ambitious one, Kraven volunteered to oversee this process as Viktor slumbered. The war against the Lycans was an open war; that the Deathdealers could take care of. The one against the Corvinus Family was one that would bring him more power and prestige. He smiled at the thought. "Follow them, and keep out of sight."

Kraven, Soren and his team kept some distance between them and the wagon. The father already acted suspicious earlier. They could kill them now, but then have to find and attack the rest again. That would be messy an inefficient. Fortunately, for them the journey did not take that long. The wagon stopped in front of an old, but sturdy smallholding. "Andrei, tend to the horses and Sebastian, pack away all the equipment. "I'll go inside quick." He looked one last time at the tree line at the edge of the clearing. Kraven halted, "Soren lets turn back a bit and rest; preferably, out of plain sight. We will rest and attack in the early morn." They turned and left.

Andreas ran into the house, shouting, "Helena! Helena!" She came running. "Yes, brother what is wrong?" Their father has named her after his own mother, a woman he loved, although he could not say the same about his father, Alexander Corvinus. Just like her mother, she was beautiful and fair. "Something is not right out there. Remember the stories Father used to tell us?" She nodded. "I think something or someone is out there. Where are Miklos and Katharina?" He walked towards the window, stared towards trees. "They are at the back, but Andreas you can't be serious." Andreas turned towards his sister. "I am very serious. I think it is time we tell them all about the stories Father told us." Helena lowered her head. "Andreas, Miklos is a good husband, he does not know. I don't want to lose him." Andreas had no words. He never told Katharina either. He could only imagine what she would say. She already called Andrei a demon that was switched at birth. Their relationship was never on a good footing. "Oh my god, Helena, we have to tell Andrei and Sebastian too." His heart sank. "You go call Miklos and Katharina. I will go fetch Andrei and Sebastian," he said at last.

Some moments later, everyone was seated in the front room of the smallholdings. "Do you want anything to drink, Andreas?" Miklos asked jokingly, "You look as if you need it." Helena looked away. Miklos was a good, honest, humble man, a good father and a good husband. He always made excuses for Katharina when she treated Andrei or Sebastian bad. Helena looked at Sebastian. He sat quietly and deep in thought. He was no farmer. Although his surname was not Corvinus, the warrior blood ran through him. Was she going to lose them both? Katharina was not so quiet. "Andreas, just get it over and done with. We have lots to do." Andreas got up from the chair, "All right, Katharina, Miklos, children; there are strange beings out there. I can feel them. I do not think I am imagining this. Sebastian also saw or felt them earlier. Sebastian looked at his uncle, not sure how to respond. He thought he was imagining things. Andreas continued, "I think it is time I tell you about my family. The Corvinus Family"


	12. Chapter 11 : Unusual Outcomes

Chapter 11

**RURAL ROMANIA, 1378**

Andreas told them everything, about Alexander Corvinus, about the legends of William and Marcus and the terrible beasts that roam the countryside. Of Lycans and Vampires. Sebastian looked at Andreas. He always felt that there was something unique or special about them. Now he knows. Andrei look at his father, "Are you saying that we are monsters too, Father?" Helena looked away. She always hated to be associated with the monsters. In contrast, a look of hatred came over Katharina's face. "I married a monster! I raised a monster! I should have known!" Andreas could not contain himself. "Shut up! Just shut up! Have you been listening? Did you ever listen to what I had to say? I said we are descendents of the Mortal brother." Miklos got up to hug his wife. "It is all right, my love. I married you for better or for worse. At least I understand my son better." Andreas moved to Andrei. "We are not monsters, but whatever or whoever is out there, are. We need to be ready." At least Sebastian got up, "Lets get moving. We can sort this out, if we survive this night."

They spent most of the night fortifying the house, only the six of them. Katharina was not that helpful. Milkos made a point of reaffirming his love to his wife. Helena cried. She wanted to spend every moment with him, but he also needed to speak to Sebastian. "I will have to talk to him," he told Helena. "He needs to understand that he has to hold on to his humanity."

Sebastian saw his father coming towards him. He looked to where Andrei and his father were busy. They always got along well. It was not that he and his did not; it was just that his father was a simple man with simple pleasures. Miklos sat next to Sebastian. "Son, I am not going to pretend that I know what is going through your mind." Sebastian did not respond. Miklos continued, "All I want you to know is that you are still my son, and I still love you. I just want you to promise me that whatever happens, do not let the monsters control your mind. Don't be motivated by revenge, all right?" With that, he gave Sebastian a hug.

Andreas got up when he saw lights approaching the house. A group of men on horseback was making their way to the holding. Their leader was dressed in fine leathers and velvet. He looked like some important nobleman. His bodyguard wore dark chainmail and was stony-faced. They got off their horses, and walked towards the door and knocked. "They do not look like monsters." Miklos whispered in Andreas' ear. "I still have this bad feeling," Andreas responded. "I will open up, and hear what they have to say."

Kraven and Soren walked towards the door. There were only six humans. This was going to be too easy. Kraven nodded and Soren understood. Kraven will pretend he was some rich, but totally lost nobleman. A ploy worked every single time. He marvelled at how stupid and gullible these humans were. He sent one of his guards to knock on the old wooden door. The door opened. "Hi, I am Miklos," he heard the man say. The guard was explaining how his master got lost while travelling to Pest. The man named Miklos said, "Sure come in". Famous Hungarian hospitality. Sebastian looked at the nobleman as he walked in, too oily, too smug he noted. Then he looked at his personal guard. The stoney-faced man looked around as if checking all the exits. He got this feeling inside him. They did not look like monsters, but it was the same feeling he got when he was in the field. "Uncle Andreas," he called, but Andreas was turning towards the guests. Sebastian should have known something was wrong when the nobleman, took a step backwards to let his guards through. The next few moments Sebastian will never forget.

Blood spurted from Miklos' neck as the dagger sliced through his jugular vein. Helena screamed. Soren's whip flashed, cutting deep into Helena's flesh. She screamed as she collapsed. Again and again the whip flashed, each time cutting deeper into her body. The bloody woven fabric torn from her delicate flesh.

Sebastian pulled Andrei behind him. He was trying to get to Andreas when, with a glint of silver, a knife buried itself within Andreas' left eye socket. He collapsed and fell over, spilling his precious blood over the wooden floor. "You will die at the hands of a Corvinus, Lord Kraven." Andrei said in an icy tone. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But by the time I am through, there won't be any Corvinus left."

Katharina threw everything she could get her hands at the guards. A broken cup, hit Kraven against the temple. A small trickle of blood came running down his cheek. "Bitch!" he screamed. "Soren, spare that one for now. I will have to teach her a lesson. Kill the rest." Sebastian and Andrei stood back to back in the small front room. Soren flashed his whip once again. Sebastian caught the leaden tip in mid-air. It bit into his flesh, but he held on. Soren pulled, but Andrei cut it with his grandfather's sword. "I knew this old thing will come in handy one day," he said behind Sebastian. Soren fell as he pulled back. Furiously, he stood up. "Just get it over with!" Kraven said.

Sebastian looked at the fallen bodies of his mother, his father and uncle. Katharina was screaming and cursing everyone. He looked at Andrei; his face was glazed over. In battle, his Corvinus blood took over. Together they worked their way through the guards. Enough is enough." Kraven screamed. "Stop now or she is dead!" Sebastian took a step forward. Then someone touched his arm. "She is still my mother." Andrei said in little more than a whisper.

"Drop your weapons!" Kraven screamed. "You are a coward, Lord Kraven." Kraven laughed. "I have called that before, but it is not courage that is the mark of great men. It is rather the ability to seize the opportunity. Adapt or die; Now outside." Soren let your men tie them up in the clearing. I have something special planned for these three." Soren nodded.

Soon the three was tied by their ankles in the middle of the clearing. Katharina was still screaming curses. Soren looked at Kraven; he nodded. Again the whip flashed. Once again, Katharina screamed, but this time in pain. Andrei strained against the tight rope. Kraven stood before them. "You have given me more trouble than you worth. I thought there would be more of you. What a waste!" He turned to wards the guards. "Bite them."

Shocked at the Kraven's request, they did not move. "I said B-I-T-E T-H-E-M!!" Soren walked towards Kraven. He shook his head. That was in direct contradiction with Viktor's instruction. The veins in Kraven's neck nearly. "Tell your men to do it now!" With the flick of his head, they obeyed. Elongated incisors tore into tender flesh. Fire blasted through Sebastian's body. His own screams merged with those of Katharina and Andrei. "Let's go. The sun will burn the flesh off their miserable bodies! We have to leave before the sun catches up with us." Kraven said as he, Soren and the rest of the Deathdealer Guards left them to die.

Sebastian, dazed and disorientated, was filled with a strange thirst burning like an inferno inside him. Looking around, he saw Andrei and Katharina lying at his feet, tied up, blood trickling down their necks. The bright red liquid mesmerized him, until it was the only thing in existence. Then the sun's rays hit them, his body and mind set ablaze. As the skin started to burn off his face and arms, his muscles grew taut and dry, making each movement difficult, if not near impossible. His consciousness screamed at him for survival telling him to drink, no, forcing him to drink. Their bodies smoked and burned; shrivelling under the sun's rays. The smell of burnt human flesh filled his nostrils, the pain searing through his consciousness. He crawled towards them, each move more painful than the one before.

With the greatest of efforts, he reached them, his teeth sinking deep into Andrei's flesh, drinking greedily. It was like nothing he ever tasted before. Then the burning and pain stop. Each drop of precious blood was cooling his mind and body; soothing him, giving him a sense of calmness; clarity of mind and spirit. The thirst subsided as the sun's rays bathed them in crimson dawn. Sebastian looked at himself. A ruddy, olive complexion with grey undertones and and fiery red eyes. Thick, black claws with sturdy, leathery membranes underneath his arms.

Andrei stirred, "Sebastian, save my mother, please." Sebastian hissed in return. "Please, Sebastian?" then he fell into a dreamless sleep. With blazing red orbs peering from pitch-black sockets, Sebastian looked at the body of his aunt which was covered by the son she so despised. He bent over and gave her the roughest of bites, only sucking enough to transmit the virus. Taking not too much of her vile blood; sick at the thought of saving her miserable life.

And so the third member of "Vampiriucus Ambulator Solis" was turned. Sun-Walking Vampires.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Any comments and ideas on the story, plot characters etc. will be highly appreciated. Any constructive criticismare most welcome.


End file.
